The Water Goblet
by Jenna822
Summary: *One Shot* A proper man. An invisible girl. A frightening gift. A tale of how two people longed to be unbelievable. *Hufflepuff/Gryffindor* Cᴏᴍᴘʟᴇᴛᴇ.


**The Water Goblet**

**.**

Godric Gryffindor was righteous, brave and goodhearted through and through; this was a fact that none who knew him would ever argue. He considered himself to be a very proper man. He knew his place and was never one to step over his boundaries. However, a day did come in which Godric would be forced to question his own propriety.

Godric had noticed the young girl the moment she rode into town. She had to have been at least half his age; her hair still fresh and bathed in autumn auburn. She had come into the tiny village just outside of Godric's home along side a man who was surely her father and two lads who appeared to be equal in her age. Never before had Godric felt drawn to another person the way he was when his eyes first fell upon the girl. There was something about her that had him transfixed and he was determined to find out what it was.

He followed the small party into town and was right on their heels as they entered a local tavern to take in breakfast. He stashed himself away from the others, off in the back corner of the room where he could watch without being watched himself. How long his pale green eyes stayed fixed on the group, he was not sure of. Long enough for the four to have their breakfast and the men to begin making small talk with the locals.

And still, he watched. Waiting for something he wasn't sure would even come.

The girl sat in silence, her face pointed towards the table and her hands folded in her lap as her companions enjoyed their morning conversation. Godric was becoming uncomfortable with himself as he stared so intently at her motionless form. Every time the man would demand of himself to look away, his body failed to obey and his eyes stayed with her. Time seemed to slow as the girl began to move. Her hand raised and extended towards her water goblet; her fingers curled, ready to receive its form. It was then, as Godric locked his gaze onto the space between the girl's fingers and her goblet, that he saw the something he had been waiting for.

The goblet moved. The goblet scooted just the slightest of distance across the table and met the girl's hand in mid reach. Her fingers gripped around it tightly and her head rose for the first time since she had arrived. Fearful eyes scanned the room, seeking out anyone who may have witnessed the tiniest of magical display. Unaware of Godric's watchful eyes, the girl seemed satisfied in her secrecy and once again ducked her head towards the table.

Godric rose from his seat and made his way outside of the tavern. He took up position beside the horses and small cart that the girl had come into town with. He waited again. It wasn't long until the object of his persistence made herself known. She stepped from the tavern and greeted a massive white mare by name as though the creature were a close and personal companion. Her fingers combed through the white mane as she hummed softly into the horse's ear.

"Quite a journey we've had together," she cooed softly to the creature. "Such a shame it must end tonight. Father says that you're simply worth too much to leave his care." The girl smiled and ducked her head, the veil of her auburn hair draping to cover her face as she gave a quiet, self-deprecating laugh. "Yes, _you_ are much too valuable to part ways with."

It was then that Godric could no longer hold his tongue. He stepped out from between his hiding place and approached the young girl. "Good day to you," he greeted her. "Might I inquire of your name?" Never before had Godric been so bold in the presence of a woman, but deep down he feared that his time was too limited for proper manners.

The young girl was obviously startled. She raised her eyes to Godric's and he finally saw that they held a shining blue. She gasped for breath in her shock and was quick to duck her head once more upon seeing who was greeting her. "My father's name is Ca-"

"I did not inquire of your father's name, good Lady." Godric's tone was a tad sharper than he had meant it to be, even he could admit to that. "I wish to know your name," he finished, this time softer.

The girl smoothed her hands down over her dress and allowed her eyes to once more meet the man's before her. "Helga, good Sir," she answered. "Helga Hufflepuff."

"Gryffindor," he offered without her request. "Godric Gryffindor. My home is just South of this village. Your party passed by it early this morning."

"You did not use your title, Sir. How am I to properly address you when you have not given me your full name?" Helga asked, clearly fighting to keep her head held up and her gaze steady.

"You assume that I hold a title," Godric responded.

Helga's lips twitched into the faintest of smiles at the man's words. "While you speak with the kindness one would expect of the common man...the sword at your hip doth betray you of your nobility, good Sir."

Godric's hand jumped to the silver hilt of his sword; his finger tracing a circle around the large ruby which rested in the handle. "Clever girl," he whispered, giving Helga a pleased smile. "I am a Duke. Received my title through blood."

"You demean yourself with such statements," Helga said, surprised at her own boldness. She covered her mouth with one hand and turned away from the man, shamed in her behavior.

Godric, however, found no offense in Helga's brash comment. He chuckled and repositioned himself to be standing before the girl once more. "Your accent is not familiar. You hail from the South? Further East, I suspect." When he was answered with a mere nod, he frowned. "What brings you this far?"

"My future," Helga answered softly. "My father has arranged for my soon to be husband to meet us here. He will come tonight and, in the morning, I shall leave with him."

"You're betrothed?" Godric asked, his heart sinking with his own words. "A good man, is he?"

"I do not know, I'm afraid. I suspect he shall be. He is a Knight." She held her head upright at this statement and strained to appear proud. "Father says it is my duty to help this family."

"Your father holds no title for himself?" Godric presumed.

"He does, Lord Gryffindor. My father is an Esquire." She nodded curtly and mindlessly combed her fingers through the mare's mane.

Godric was suddenly very aware of every grey hair which was beginning to streak his once vibrant red. He took a long steadying breath and pushed on. "You're pleased with this union?" he asked.

"I am pleased to be of service to my family. My personal desires are of no matter. As an only daughter of a deceased mother, I am required to be unseen; unnoticed. I am only as good as what fortune I can bring to my family and by becoming the wife of a Knight, I can serve a purpose."

"And if you were to become the wife of a Duke," Godric offered, his tone hesitant.

"While your title may be greater, Lord Gryffindor, there is more at stake than one simple union. My father would not risk recanting his word and looking foolish in the eyes of the country." Helga once again turned her eyes to the ground.

Godric reached out and rested his fingers underneath the girl's chin. "The dirt does not deserve your gaze."

Helga took a step back, her hands twisting in her skirt. "It isn't proper that we should speak this way. My father won't like it."

"And your father, would he like it if he saw what you did with your water goblet?" Godric asked. His stomach turned from his own sharpness, but again, he feared time was not on their side. Helga's eyes met his own and the fright was clear in them. He lifted his hand as a sign of peace and ducked his head in apology. "You needn't fear my knowledge."

"You mustn't tell," Helga pleaded. She shook her head frantically and took another step back from Godric. "If he knew, if any of them knew..." Her breathing grew erratic and panic shot through her body. Despite the chill in the air, a sweat broke on the girl's forehead and she clung to her horse's neck for salvation.

"My lips are sealed, I'd stake my honor on it." Godric rested one hand on the hilt of his sword while the other rose in offering. "Not a word of your gift will drop from my tongue."

"Gift?" Helga turned to Godric with wide and wet eyes. "You call what took place in there a gift? It is a curse, my Lord. A filthy curse that took hold on me the very day my mother met her death from the same. If my father or brothers knew of this, they would see to it that my life came to the same end as hers."

Godric was horrified at hearing the girl speak. "Y...your mother was..." He couldn't bring himself to finish his thought. The idea of one of his kind, a Witch, having her life ended over being as such, it was simply devastating to think on. He shushed the girl into silence and drew his wand. "You have a gift, a wonderful gift and you should not fear it. I possess the same gift." He pointed his wand at a pebble near Helga's feet and summoned it up into his hand. "The things I can do are far greater than that, but I dare not risk exposing our kind in such a way."

Helga stared in silence as Godric put away his wand and handed her the pebble. She turned it over in her hand and let it fall to the ground, still in shock over what she had seen. "It isn't natural. The only _gift_, I possess, good Sir, is being invisible enough to hide my shame."

Godric was on edge of replying when Helga's demeanor suddenly shifted. Her body ran rigid and her head ducked; she clenched her hands in her skirt and began speaking in a serious tone. "She should be ready to foal within the year, my Lord. Should you wish to discuss it further, my father could assist you."

Godric's eyes flashed with confusion until he heard shuffling of footsteps behind him. He turned around the meet the eyes of Helga's father and saw the cold stature of the girl's two brothers. The older man raised his eyebrows slightly and stared down his nose at Godric. He moved to stand between his daughter and the other man, putting his hand out as a guard. "I am Cadell Hufflepuff, _Esquire_," the man announced, putting emphasis on his title.

"Gryffindor," Godric responded in the simplest of manners.

"He's a Duke, father," Helga whispered behind the man.

Cadell's body loosened and his head bowed to the other man, a look of diminished value crossing his face. "What can I do for you, Lord Gryffindor?" the man forced out. "You were inquiring of our mare, I take it?" he continued, picking up on the false interjection made by his daughter at his arrival. "I'm afraid we will not be in these lands when she's ready to foal again."

Godric gave a slight nod to the man and closed his hands in front of him. "Yes, of course. Sorry to have troubled you," he said politely before turning and leaving the company of Helga and her family.

It took every bit of strength and self control that Godric Gryffindor had to turn around and walk away from Helga Hufflepuff. His day seemed to stretch for eternity; not a moment went by that the young Witch did not haunt his thoughts. Lost into time, he was sure his chance had passed. He was certain that his eyes would never again see her face. But even the wisest of men can be wrong on occasion. So this was the case for Godric.

A heavy chill had laced the air by night fall. Godric had three pints of godale under his belt as he stepped out of the tavern and started for his horse. He was quite sure that his eyes were betraying him as he spotted Helga crouching in the dirt, hidden by his horse's hind quarters. He grabbed up the young Witch and pulled her to her feet. Helga's face was streaked in tears and her hands shook violently. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes darted from side to side, fear screaming from them.

"I didn't mean to," Helga whispered, her words broken.

"Didn't mean to what?" Godric prompted as he pulled the girl into his arms for comfort.

Helga allowed herself to be cradled and began to sob against the man's chest. "He was dreadful," she began. "The most vile man I could ever imagine. The tone he spoke to me in, it was as though I was no more than chattel to him. The most foul language I've ever heard and he wanted...oh it isn't even proper to say aloud." She broke into a fit of coughs and sank to the ground in her distress.

Godric knelt beside the young girl and laid his hands upon her shoulders. "You're speaking of your Knight?" he asked, though he was sure of the answer already. "What happened, my Lady? What did you not mean to do?"

"I begged," Helga continued as she raised her head to face Godric. "I pleaded with my father; fell onto my knees and wept for salvation from that future. He merely kicked me aside and demanded that I stop shaming him with my disobedience." She pulled one shaking hand back through her hair and fought to stop the tears that were pouring over her reddened cheeks. "I was so angry. I didn't mean for it to happen, one moment I was there, on the floor and the next...the walls were aflame and my father was screaming." At this, she collapsed forward into Godric's arm and her strength was lost.

Godric lifted the swooned girl into his arms and brought her up onto his horse. There was no hesitation as he stole into the night, his Lady hugged around him. He rode like mad until the sun did rise and his horse demanded a break near a small pond. The two climbed to their feet and slowly made their way to the water. Kneeling down beside the pond, Godric watched as Helga cupped her hands and brought a drink to her cracked lips.

"You cannot go back. You've exposed yourself or...worse," Godric whispered as he took Helga's hands into his own. "I can keep you safe. I have a dear friend just North of here, the Viscountess Ravenclaw and her husband. They will take you in, I'm certain of it. The Lady has just been blessed with child and she'll need someone to assist her. Is this a task you can perform?"

Helga straightened herself and nodded. "Th-the Lady Ravenclaw, is she like you? Does she possess the same..._gift_?" she asked, her hesitation and fear still obvious.

"Yes, she does. As does the Viscount." Godric smoothed his thumb over the back of the young girl's hand and looked into her eyes of blue. "They can teach you; train you to control your magic."

Helga ducked her head and let her hands fall from the man's hold. "And if I do not wish to learn, if I should want to lock away this magic and never think of it, what then? Is such a thing possible, Lord Gryffindor?"

"Not that I have ever seen, but if there was a way to do such a thing, Lady Ravenclaw would certainly know of it. She's brilliant beyond the years of ten men and she's so very kind. You'll be safe with her family." Godric pushed his hands back over his hair and smoothed out his clothing as best he could. "Perhaps, you might one day wish for me to stay," he whispered humbly. "Together, we could be happy. We could be a miracle; _unbelievable_ instead of just invisible."

"A miracle, Lord Gryffindor, is what you are," Helga whispered back as she brought her head up. She slipped her hands into his and smiled up at the man. "I wish for you to stay."

* * *

**A Note From the Author: Thank you so much for reading. This is my first Founder's fic, but I encourage you to give me your opinions. Can't learn otherwise ;) Just want to point out two things, "godale" is a strong beer from the Middle Ages and "chattel" is a term used to refer to trade-able property. Again, thank you for reading! :D –Jenna**

**"We could be a miracle; unbelievable instead of just invisible." -Taylor Swift**


End file.
